nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
You hear
There are several messages starting with You hear: The following messages are associated with monsters and/or traps: *'You hear some noises' or You hear some noises in the distance :Your pet is fighting some monster out of your sight, or two monsters are fighting, perhaps due to conflict. *'You hear a jackal/wolf howling at the moon' : There's a werejackal/werewolf somewhere on the level. *'You hear a nearby/distant zap.' :An unseen monster has zapped a wand. *'You hear a chugging sound.' :An unseen monster is drinking a potion. *'You hear a slurping sound' or You hear several slurping sounds :There's a gelatinous cube somewhere on the level, eating junk...or your stash! *'You hear a crunching sound' :There's a metallivore somewhere on the level, eating a metallic object. *'You hear crashing rock' :There's a dwarf or a tunnelling monster somewhere on the level that is digging through walls. *'You hear something crash through the ground.' :A monster you cannot see has just gone through a hole in the ground. *'You hear rumbling in the distance' :Some monster set off a boulder trap out of your sight. *'You hear someone bowling.' :Some monster set off a boulder trap out of your sight, and you are hallucinating. *'You hear a rumbling stop abruptly' :An unseen boulder rolled on to a teleport trap. *'You hear a loud crash!' :An unseen rolling boulder hit another boulder. *'You hear a monster behind the boulder.. perhaps that is why you cannot move it' : You attempted to push a boulder onto a space already occupied by a monster. *'You hear a door open/crash open/unlock and open' :A monster has opened/bashed a door out of your sight. Shopkeepers and the Riders might unlock doors, as might a monster carrying a skeleton key (usually a nymph who has stolen one). *'You hear a blast.' :An unseen gas spore has exploded. *'You hear a distant explosion.' :A monster somewhere on the level has opened a trapped door. *'Kaablamm! You hear an explosion in the distance.' :A monster somewhere on the level has stepped on a landmine. *'You hear a distant squeaking sound' :A monster somewhere on the level has set off a squeaky board trap. *'You hear the roar of a confused bear!' :An unseen bugbear or owlbear got stuck in a web. *'You hear the roar of an angry bear!' :An unseen bugbear or owlbear got stuck in a bear trap. *'You hear a deafening roar!' :A magic trap you activated summoned monsters in your vicinity, while you're blind. *'You hear distant howling.' :You stepped on a harmless magic trap. *'You hear the moon howling at you.' :You stepped on a harmless magic trap while hallucinating. *'You hear a loud click!' :An arrow trap you stepped on has been destroyed instead of activating. *'You hear a soft click!' :A dart trap you stepped on has been destroyed instead of activating. *'You hear a twang followed by a thud.' :A trapdoor has been locked out of your vision. *'You hear a crashing sound.' :A door, secret door, or trapdoor has been destroyed out of your vision. *'You hear a rushing noise nearby.' :A vortex or air elemental you couldn't see attempted to engulf you but attacked the wrong space. *'You hear a splat nearby.' :As above, but the attacking monster is an ochre jelly or Juiblex. *'You hear a thud.' :A monster has stepped on a polymorph trap (or a lycanthrope has changed into its animal form) out of your sight and become too small for its body armor, thus dropping it. *'You hear a clank.' :A monster has stepped on a polymorph trap (or a lycanthrope has changed into its animal form) out of your sight and become headless, handless or horned, thus dropping a shield or helmet. *'You hear a cracking sound.' :A monster has stepped on a polymorph trap out of your sight and become too large or the wrong shape for its body armor, thus cracking out of it and destroying it. *'You hear a ripping sound.' :A monster has stepped on a polymorph trap out of your sight and become too large for its shirt or cloak, thus ripping out of it and destroying it. *'You hear chewing.' :You are blind and hit a monster with a wielded cockatrice corpse, however the monster was standing on (or carrying) a lizard/acidic corpse and ate it to survive stoning. *'You hear a cough.' :A cancelled dragon out of your sight attempted to use its breath weapon, and there was no effect. The following messages are associated with sinks *'You hear a slow drip.' *'You hear a gurgling noise.' *'You hear dishes being washed!' (hallucinating) The following messages are associated with fountains: *'You hear water falling on coins.' *'You hear the splashing of a naiad.' *'You hear bubbling water.' *'You hear a soda fountain!' (hallucinating) A naiad is a type of nymph from Greek mythology associated with fountains and other sources of fresh water. A soda fountain is a device which dispenses soft drinks, and by extension a small eatery that sells them. The following messages are associated with special rooms: Zoo *'You hear a sound reminiscent of a seal barking' *'You hear a sound reminiscent of an elephant stepping on a peanut' *'You hear Doctor Doolittle!' (hallucinating) Doctor Dolittle (note the spelling) is a fictional doctor who works with animals. Vault *'You hear the footsteps of a guard on patrol.' *'You hear someone counting money.' *'You hear Ebenezer Scrooge!' (hallucinating) *'You hear the quarterback calling the play.' (hallucinating) *'You hear someone searching.' (Vault raided and empty) *'You hear a distant chant.' (You tried to dig into the vault while the magic corridor was still open but the guard was not in sight.) Ebenezer Scrooge is the miserly protagonist of Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol. A quarterback is a position in American football. When calling a play, a quarterback characteristically lists a series of numbers. Oracle *'You hear snoring snakes.' *'You hear a strange wind.' *'You hear convulsive ravings.' *'You hear someone say "No more woodchucks!"' (hallucinating) *'You hear a loud ZOT!' (hallucinating) The last two sounds heard while hallucinating are references to the Internet Oracle. Throne room *'You hear the tones of courtly conversation.' *'You hear a sceptre pounded in judgment.' *'Someone shouts "Off with ''his/her head!"' (''his or her based on player gender) *'You hear Queen Beruthiel's cats!' (hallucinating) "Off with his head!" is famously shouted by the Queen of Hearts in Lewis Carrolls's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Queen Berúthiel of Tolkien's works was notorious for her cats. Beehive *'You hear a low buzzing.' *'You hear an angry drone.' *'You hear bees in your bonnet!' (hallucinating, wearing helmet) *'You hear bees in your (nonexistent) bonnet!' (hallucinating, not wearing helmet) To have "a bee in your bonnet" is an idiom meaning to be obsessed or excited over an idea. Graveyard *'You suddenly realize it is unnaturally quiet.' *'The ''hair on the back of your neck stands up.' *'The hair on your head seems to stand up.' (hallucinating) The ''hair, neck, and head vary depending on the player's race. Barracks *'You hear blades being honed.' *'You hear loud snoring.' *'You hear dice being thrown.' *'You hear General MacArthur!' (hallucinating) General of the Army Douglas MacArthur was a famous United States Army general and field marshal of the Phillipine Army. Swamp *'You hear mosquitoes!' *'You smell marsh gas!' *'You hear Donald Duck!' (hallucinating) Donald Duck is a Walt Disney cartoon and comic-book character. The following messages are associated with scrolls: Scroll of scare monster *'You hear maniacal laughter close by.' *'You hear maniacal laughter in the distance.' *'You hear sad wailing close by.' *'You hear sad wailing in the distance.' The following messages are associated with shopkeepers: *'You hear someone cursing shoplifters.' *'You hear the chime of a cash register.' *'You hear Neiman and Marcus arguing!' (hallucinating) Neiman Marcus is an upscale department store in the United States. The following messages are associated with pets: *'You hear the rumble of distant thunder...' :You killed your pet. Penalty -15 alignment and -1 Luck. See also anger. *'You hear the studio audience applaud!' :As above while hallucinating. The studio audience refers to the audience present for the filming of a television program, providing background applause and laughter. The following messages are associated with items: *'You hear something shatter!' :A fragile item has been destroyed out of your vision. Stethoscope *'You barely hear faint splashing' :You applied the stethoscope up or down while underwater. *'You hear the crackling of hellfire' :You applied the stethoscope to the floor of the castle, beneath which lies the Valley of the Dead. *'You hear your heart beat' :The stethoscope is cursed. *'You hear a faint typing noise' :You applied the stethoscope to the edge of the map. *'You hear a hollow sound. This must be a secret door/passage!' :You applied the stethoscope to a wall concealing a secret door/passage. *'You hear a voice say, "It's dead, Jim."' :You applied the stethoscope down, to a corpse, while hallucinating. "He's dead, Jim" or some variant thereof is often uttered by the character Dr. McCoy of the television show Star Trek upon examining or discovering the body of a recently deceased. Bugle *'You hear a bugle playing reveille!' :A sergeant/lieutenant/captain on the level used a bugle. *'You hear the rattle of battle gear being readied' :A soldier on the level is awakened. The following messages are associated with the dungeon environment: *'You hear hissing gas.' :Fire has boiled away water out of your vision. *'You hear a soft crackling' :A bolt of cold has frozen a square of water out of your sight. *'You hear a crackling sound' :A bolt of cold has frozen a square of water on the Plane of Water out of your sight. The following messages are associated with you: Hit point loss *'You hear the howling of the CwnAnnwn...' :You have less than 1/10 of your total hit points left. *'You hear the wailing of the Banshee...' :You have only 1 hit point left. The Cŵn Annwn are the hounds of Annwn, the underworld from Welsh mythology, whose howls are seen as a death omen. The Banshee is a spirit from Irish mythology whose wails can be heard when someone is on the verge of death. The following messages need categorization: Configuration option There is also a configuration option sound. It may be the culprit if you http://groups.google.com/group/rec.games.roguelike.nethack/browse_thread/thread/70e53619c908e013# cannot open the castle drawbridge.